Ghost of Her, Ghost of Him
by tea-made-bean
Summary: Two companion pieces on the death of their one and only. It's hard to move on when you see their ghost everyday. Sometimes, being a demigod really is a curse.
1. Ghost of Her

_**Ghost of Her, Ghost of Him**_

 **Hi Guys! I decided to kick off my profile with a short, little one-shot. So, it's two companion pieces (this is the first one), but i'm super excited for this! I hope you like it, but uh... let's get on with the story now!** :)

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

 **Two companion pieces on the deaths of their one and only.**

 **Percy's drowning, which is ironic because he's the son of Poseidon. He's been trying to live a normal life, but when you see a ghost of her every day, it's hard. Sometimes, being a demigod sucks.**

 **Annabeth is dying without him. She hasn't lived without him for eighteen years, and she can't help but cry when she sees his little shadow. She can't make him go through what she did, but maybe she understands now.**

* * *

 **Ghost of Her**

"Percy! Can you wake Alex up?" his wife yelled from downstairs.

Percy groaned. "Yeah. I'll get him."

Percy rolled out bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. _Gods. It's Monday again._

He walked down the hall towards his son's room, when a little head of blonde curls stuck out in the hallway.

"Daddy?"

Percy bent down before the little girl. "Good morning, Sil," he said with an affectionate pat on the head.

She smiled brightly. "Good Morning, Daddy. Did you know that a group of owls is called a parliament?"

"Really? Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

"I read it a book at the library," she said in all the matter-of-fact-ness of a 7-year-old. "I think you should too."

"Okay." Percy smiled as she toddled off to the bathroom.

Percy proceeded to his son's bedroom.

Shaking his little son's shoulder, he said, "Alex, it's time for you to get up. You have to go to school soon."

The four-year-old boy rolled over, then popped up in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Goo moring, Daddy."

Percy ruffles his son's hair. "Good morning, Alex. It's almost time for school."

"Oh kay," replied the little boy.

Percy quickly left the room and returned to his own to get ready.

He stood idly in the shower, letting the hot water cover his scars.

Water still gave him power, but it didn't give him energy anymore.

It felt sticky as it trailed down his back.

 _Blood. Screaming. There was a sickening gush. A sudden roar. Then all went silent._

Tears of blood dripped from Percy's hand where his fingernails had cut deep. Six years later, and he still couldn't forgive himself, and there wasn't a soul in this house he could tell.

He knew his wife loved him to death, and he loved her too, but some things he just couldn't tell her because it just wasn't something he could talk about comfortably around anyone.

He could confide in his friends, but even they weren't there that night.

He turned off the water and dried off, rubbing his face in his towel.

Changing, quickly into jeans and a patterned, blue button-down, he headed downstairs.

The kitchen smelled of pancakes. Percy smiled.

He gave his wife a quick hug from behind. "Morning."

She smiled. "Good morning, Perce. Did you wake Alex up?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's so cute when he's all sleepy."

She laughed. "I know. He acts just like you when you're being woken up."

Percy laughed. "Are you saying I'm cute when I'm woken up?"

"Maybe…" she said slyly as she placed plates of pancakes down on the table.

Sil came down the stairs, reading a book. "Good morning, Mom."

"Hi, dear," she replied. "How'd you sleep?"

Sil nodded to herself. "Good. How 'bout you?"

"Good."

A moment later, Alex came trudging down the stairs. "Good morning, mommy."

"Hi Alex. Ready for school?" she asked as she spooned berries onto their plates.

"Yeah," Alex mumbled in his toddler-y voice through the chunk of pancake in his mouth.

She turned toward Percy. "Are you working late today?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Her mouth formed a tight line. "Were you going to say something else?

Percy sighed. "Some of my friends were wondering if we all wanted to meet up for dinner tomorrow. You know, from high school."

She stirred her pancakes around in the syrup pooling on her plate. "Oh okay. That sounds fine. Are you sure that's all you wanted to tell me?"

Percy put his fork down. "Well, it's just that they want to check in on me. We haven't seen each other in a while and stuff…"

"Okay, Perce." She paused for a second. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Percy absentmindedly drowned his pancakes. "I don't know, Cass. I'm trying so hard to make everything normal, but I can't right now. But, I promise, I'll make it better."

"Okay," was all she said.

Percy got up from the table, taking his dish to the sink.

He kissed Sil on the forehead, said goodbye to Cass and Alex, and left.

* * *

The next day, Percy loaded his family up in the car, and, for the first time in what felt like years, they went to dinner all together.

They managed to only arrive ten minutes late for the dinner. Plus, considering the city traffic, it was pretty good.

They were able to find a parking spot only a block away from the restaurant, which was probably the only good thing that happened to Percy because now his children didn't complain about walking too far.

A familiar kaleidoscope eyed girl met them as she pulled a sweater out from her car.

"Percy!" she squealed. "Oh my gods! It's been _so_ long!"

Percy smiled. "It's good to see you too, Piper. Is this your daughter?" he asked gesturing toward the little blonde girl at Piper's side.

Piper nodded. "Yep. This is little Lea. And, I'm assuming this is your own family?"

"Yeah. You know Cassandra, I think," he said, gesturing to his wife, "and this is Sil, and this is Alex."

"Aww… that's sweet." Piper knelt down beside Sil. "Hi. How old are you?"

Sil shied away a little. "I'm seven."

"Well, I think seven is a _very_ fantastic age. I love your name too. It's so pretty," she said.

"Thank you," Sil responded, gaining back some confidence.

Percy turned to his wife. "Cass, you remember Piper, right?"

Cass nodded. "Yeah. Good to see you again, Piper."

Piper smiled warmly. "You too."

They started walking towards the restaurant. Piper's daughter, Lea, and Sil were talking together.

Piper fell into step beside Percy. "It's been so long, Percy."

"Yeah. I know."

"Too long." She paused. "I haven't seen Sil since she was born."

"Yeah. I know."

"You know _what_ , Percy?" she asked.

"Nothing really. I'm barely holding myself together these days," Percy mumbled.

"I can tell. I'm proud of you for trying to move on though." She stopped as if trying to decide whether what she was going to say next was okay. "She would've wanted it that way."

"Yeah. I know."

"Would you stop saying that?" she asked.

There was an edge to her voice.

"Sorry," was my only answer.

"You should be, Percy. You haven't talked with us for _years_ , Percy. I mean, _years_. Don't you think that maybe your sulking and attempt to try and "leave us out of it" is hurting us more than it is helping? Did you know that Jason and I wonder about you every, single day? You have to stop trying to leave us out of it, Percy. We were just as hurt as you were when Anna—"

"DON'T," Percy growled. "Just don't. Don't say it."

Piper stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Percy calmed himself. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Piper paused. "I don't know. Maybe it is. Maybe I should've been there."

Percy sighed. "There wouldn't have been anything you could change. It happened. Somethings just do."

"I know, but sometimes, I just feel that way anyway," she said quietly.

"Yeah. Me too."

Piper looked back at Lea and Sil talking enthusiastically. "Just like us. Don't you think?"

Percy nodded. "A splitting image."

"No kidding. It's kinda cute."

"Not when you have to face her every day," Percy muttered regretfully.

Piper paused, looking a little concerned. "Percy," she said quietly. "you don't really think of her that way, do you?"

"I wish I didn't sometimes. I try not to most of the time, but sometimes, it all comes flooding back, and it's hard to forget."

Piper eyed Percy sympathetically. "Maybe it's not about forgetting, Percy. Maybe it's about accepting. Maybe it's about remembering that not everything is your fault. Maybe it's about not letting your loyalty – your fatal flaw – get to your head too much."

Percy paused. "Maybe it is."

They had arrived at the front of the restaurant, and Alex was enjoying the idea of a revolving door (perhaps a little too much).

Inside, Piper led them to where the table was.

They were greeted by warm hellos from Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Will, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso, plus all the children.

"Geez," Percy said. "This is quite the party we got going. What happened to just the seven of us?"

Everyone laughed as they went around hugging each other and introducing their children. When you've been through war and death with people, a couple years apart won't break that bond.

The party enjoyed their dinners and recounting snippets of their lives for each other.

Leo and Calypso have been traveling around the world together with Festus, though they plan to settle down soon since Calypso was expecting.

Frank and Hazel were living at Camp Jupiter still. They had two kids now, and they shared stories about camp.

Piper and Jason were living in Los Angeles with their three kids. They spent a lot of time with Coach Hedge and Mellie these days, and Piper has since restored her relationship with her father.

Nico and Will were living in New York still, but they traveled quite a bit between the coasts to visit their various friends.

Thalia was still with the Hunters, and she was loving life. She spent a lot of time hanging out in California with Jason and Piper and Reyna in her time off.

Later in the evening, Percy got up to use the restroom. It was still locked, and so he stood outside, waiting idly.

Nico arrived a minute later.

"Hey," Nico said.

"Hey. How've you been?" Percy asked.

"I've been well. Will's thinking about adopting now that we're more settled," he responded.

"Oh. That's nice."

There was a minute of silence before Nico spoke up. "Look, Percy," he started, "I know what you're going through. Bianca's been dead for eighteen years now, and it _still_ hurts. It never goes away, so don't wait for it to. It's better to accept it and move on."

Percy laughed tiredly, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "But how, Nico? It's been six years and it feels like it was yesterday."

"Simple," he said. "You need someone. Someone you can trust your whole life with. Someone you could lean on."

Percy leaned back against the wall. "But _she_ was that for me."

"I know. So was Bianca. I didn't even realize I needed her so much until she was gone. It took me years, but I found Will. Not to replace her, but to be someone else you could rely on. And it doesn't necessarily need to be Cassandra."

"And what if I can't find a Will for me?" Percy asked skeptically.

"You will. Trust me."

The bathroom door unlocked, and Nico just went right on ahead.

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day. Cass was out at a birthday party with the kids, so it was just Percy at home. She knew Percy would rather be alone today.

Percy sat on the floor of his closet, beneath the dim, yellow lights as he dug through some old boxes tiredly. They were still there. The rings.

They were an alloy of both Celestial Bronze and silver. Percy still remember designing them together. They had decided that they wanted a part of their godly side and their mortal side in the ring. On top of that, and this was to her credit, it represented that she would be with him in immortal life and in mortal life.

He loved the rings to death, but when he married Cass, he put them away.

Percy stuffed the rings into his pocket and headed out.

When he arrived at camp, it was pretty empty. It was the middle of the school year, so most kids were out.

Percy headed over to the lake quietly where they buried her.

A small shimmering crystal gravestone had been placed there, courtesy of the Hephaestus Cabin.

Engraved on it was the following:

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _July 1993 – December 2017_

 _Loving friend, mother, wife, and daughter_

 _She will always be remembered for her_

 _Intelligence, wit, wisdom, and leadership_

 _May she live on forever as_

 _A Hero of Olympus_

Percy stared at the gravestone, then proceeded to bury the rings beside the grave.

He sat in silent contemplation as he stared off at the lake.

A moment later, there was a small rustle in the bushes, as a figure appeared.

"Kelp Head? I thought you'd be here."

Thalia emerged from the bushes in her Hunters' uniform.

Percy didn't say a word.

Thalia placed an affectionate hand on his back. "It's gonna be okay, Kelp Head."

Percy nodded mindlessly.

"I think we'll be okay," Thalia said in a shaky voice. "I… I'm sure we'll be."

Thalia's body shook with tears. It was rare that Thalia, the lieutenant of the Unbreakable Hunters, was crying her eyes out.

Percy didn't move. He couldn't move. A traitorous tear slipped onto the grave stone from Percy's eyes.

He didn't bother to try and wipe away the rest as they poured down on the gravestone.

Percy thought of Sil. Her gray eyes. Her wild, blonde hair. Her wide expanse of knowledge. Her pride in everything she knew.

Percy thought he should bring her here one day. Just maybe not when he's breaking down in front of her mom's grave. Just maybe.

Maybe when he could stop keeping secrets from Cass. Maybe when he could face his daughter for more than ten seconds without breaking down. Maybe when he was stronger. Maybe when he could be better. But, maybe, maybe that would never happen. So, maybe... maybe he couldn't. Maybe he'd just have to face the ghost of her every day.

But, maybe, just maybe, he could stop seeing a ghost, but a beautiful reminder of her instead.

* * *

 **Ahhh! It's over! I actually posted my first "story" (I dunno if this actually counts as a story tho). So, thanks if you read it! I'll hopefully post the next part soon. If you think my writing sucks, tell me in the reviews so I can work on it!**

 **\- tea-made-bean**


	2. Ghost of Him

**Hi Guys!**

 **So, I normally won't update this fast, but I already had most of this finished, so it was pretty easy to finish up.**

 **Anyways, this is the second part of this little set, and I don't know how it is in comparison to the first part, and I'm actually not positive I love it, but (worst case scenario) I could always start over or edit.**

 **Also, when I say companion piece, I don't mean that it's the same story from another point of view, rather, it's the same idea, but I've flipped it around so that Annabeth is the one who's still alive.**

 **Anyway, thank you to my first reviewer: gpellepasta. I was super excited when I saw someone actually reviewed my story, so I'm super duper sorry if I disappoint you in this part.**

 **Also, thank you to all my international readers! It's so cool to me that people all over the world are on here, so that's incredible!**

 **Also, I am so incredibly amazed that I have like 70 views within like 24 hours, so thank you guys!**

 **Also, there's a kind of big time-skip in here just so you're aware and not confused when suddenly things seem very different. So, yes, there's a five year time-skip after the first break.**

 **But for now... let's get on with the companion piece to _Ghost of Her._**

* * *

 **Ghost of Him**

The heart monitor started beeping softly again.

Annabeth opened her eyes, faced with cold, white, ceiling lights.

A figure rushed over quickly, embracing her with sobs.

Annabeth let out a soft breath. _Where was she?_

A woman in blue entered the room, checking Annabeth thoroughly, forcing the figure sobbing on her to step away.

The woman in blue left, and Annabeth blinked.

She blinked again. She could see the ceiling.

A few more blinks and she could recognize the soft, chocolate brown hair beside her.

Annabeth tried to say her name, but it came out as, "pur?"

The girl whipped around. "Annabeth? You can see me? Oh my gods, I'm so happy."

Annabeth swallowed hard. "Piper?"

Piper nodded as she wiped away tears. "Yeah. It's me."

Annabeth's dry lips cracked painfully, bleeding slightly, as a few of her own tears slipped away.

"Piper…"

Piper shook with sobs as she hugged Annabeth tightly. "Annie… I'm so sorry."

It all came rushing back. The fight, the crash, the shot, everything.

Annabeth stopped breathing for a second. "No…"

She opened her mouth to continue, but all that came out were her sobs.

A figure in black and silver came rushing in. "Annie?" The figure grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly as she lay there. "You're gonna be okay, got it? Promise me that, okay?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Thalia?" Her voice was dry. "No… I don't know." She paused, surveying the room through her teary eyes. "Luke? Where's Luke?"

Piper placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "He's outside. He's okay, I promise. I'll bring him in if you want."

Annabeth nodded groggily, tears outlining her eyes. She looked over at Thalia, who was red-eyed. "Thalia?"

Thalia turned towards her. "Yeah?"

"What really happened?"

"Percy saved you, Annabeth. He saved you. That's all," was her only response.

At that moment, Annabeth wished she could curl up in a corner by herself in the dark, but she couldn't. In fact, she felt as if she could barely move her own legs.

"It was my fault," she whispered as she stared at the blank ceiling.

Thalia squeezed Annabeth's hand forcefully. "Don't you ever say that, Annabeth Chase. He loved you to death, literally."

Annabeth shook. "It was. It really was."

"No, you're wrong. We're family, Annabeth. We carry this all together."

 _No, we really can't_ , thought Annabeth.

But, before Annabeth could argue back, the door opened to room again. A small, chubby hand of a five-year-old pushed it open as a head of blond curls opened the door. Two sea green orbs popped up behind the door.

"Mommy?"

Annabeth broke down. "Luke…"

* * *

 _Years, and years of being ignored. All because she looked like her._

 _Her father had ignored her, hated her even, all because of that._

And now Annabeth understood.

She set her mug down on the table. "I don't know, Pipes. It's so hard. And I feel so bad because I _know_ what that felt like. And maybe that's why I'm such a bad mom."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, Annabeth. You're such an over-achiever. You're a great mom, I promise. Trust me. I mean, have you _seen_ my kids? Luke loves you to death. I promise."

Annabeth sighed. "I just… I just don't want him to be like me."

Piper looked at Annabeth, eyes sad. "Annabeth… you know it's not like that, right?"

"Not really. I feel like crying whenever I see him. I don't want him to feel that way."

Piper stared at her, eyebrows raised. "He doesn't feel like that. I know that for sure. Look Annabeth, I came from a family where I was ignored too. I know what a kid's like when they feel that way. He's not."

Annabeth swished her coffee in its mug, a few drops splashing idly on the table.

People came in and out of the coffee shop, the door ringing what seemed like every minute.

"But how do I know that?" Annabeth asked.

Piper's response was almost immediate. "You don't. Because you're his mom. But everyone else does. Luke is the sweetest boy ever. I know. And, trust me, everyone else thinks the same."

Annabeth sighed. "Look Piper, I appreciate your pep talk, but just… no."

Piper pursed her lips. Her voice had a dangerously sharp edge. "I'm not giving you a pep talk, I'm telling you the truth, Annabeth. Why can't you just believe someone else for one second and accept that what they're saying is true?"

A drop of coffee spilled from Piper's mug.

Annabeth looked away, trying not to meet Piper's eyes.

Then, she saw him. A glimpse of black and green passed before her eyes.

Then it was all gone.

She turned back to Piper, gripping her mug tightly. So, she was seeing things now. Gods.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Piper paused. "So, are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Um… yeah."

"Great! So, I'll see you then? With Luke?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth checked her phone. Four missed calls, ten dozen emails, and a million things to do. "I guess I gotta get back to work now. Sorry, Pipes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Annabeth stood up to go, but Piper grabbed her arm, whispering at a barely audible tone, "Don't walk out on me, okay? You're gonna be okay."

Annabeth nodded mindlessly. _She needed to be strong... for Luke, for her friends..._

She stood up, followed by Piper, and left the coffee shop, the door ringing as it opened.

* * *

Annabeth came home late from work that day.

Luke was asleep, and Sally was doing the dishes when she came in.

Annabeth kicked off her heels, dropping her keys on the counter.

"Sally? Hi."

Sally looked up, smiling. "Hi, dear. Welcome home. Luke wanted to see you before he went to bed, so you might want to go check on him. He insisted on staying up, but he fell asleep anyway."

Annabeth nodded, heading upstairs where Luke's bedroom was.

She opened the door carefully as to not wake him up if he was asleep.

The walls were painted gray-blue, and the sheets were various shades of blue.

The dim moonlight lit the room, covering it with a blanket of calm.

Luke was in bed, and as Annabeth tiptoed over, his eyes opened slowly.

"Mom?"

"Hey, baby. How are you? Sorry I woke you up," she whispered.

"I'm good. And, don't worry, you didn't wake me up," he said back.

"Okay." Annabeth sat down at the foot of his bed. "How was school today?"

"Good, I guess. They told me I should get checked for ADHD."

"Okay. We can do that," Annabeth responded, smoothing out his blankets.

She stared out his window as she thought about what she was going to say next. "I'm going to camp tomorrow. Do you want to come?" He didn't answer for a second, so she hurriedly added on, "I understand if you don't want to."

Luke shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I'd like to go, I think."

Annabeth nodded. "Okay then. I'll pick you up from school before we go."

She flattened out the blankets on his bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Luke stared out his window as he responded, "Good night, Mom."

As Annabeth left, she thought she heard him whisper, _"Good night, Dad."_

Annabeth headed downstairs where Sally was reading a book on the couch. Annabeth slumped down beside her.

"Tough day?" Sally asked, putting down her book.

"Yeah."

Sally placed a hand on her knee. "Annabeth, dear, it's going to be okay, alright?"

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me that. It's been five years and nothing seems to be getting any better," Annabeth whispered.

Sally smiled. "I know. I understand what you're going through to some degree, Annabeth. I remember when Poseidon left, and it was just me and baby Percy."

"But Percy… he died… right in front of me, and I didn't even see him. I didn't even try to save him." Annabeth said quietly.

"Annabeth, dear, you couldn't have done anything about it. You just need to live out your life the best you can, and be happy. He would've wanted it that way because he didn't die for you to just sit around and cry about him."

Annabeth didn't respond.

There were so many thoughts racing around in her head. She loved Luke, but Luke reminded her of Percy. His goofy smirk, his bad sense of humor, his fierce loyalty, just _everything_. She wanted to forget, and leave Luke out of this, but he was like a shadow of Percy, a little piece that reminded her everyday that he died because of _her_.

Luke remembers Percy's death. He'd been there when he was shot. Unfortunately, no demigod blood would stop a gunshot.

Annabeth hated that – that Percy died over a gunshot, over something mortal. He was half god, for gods' sake! And yet, the gods have no mercy on their heroes.

Annabeth knows he died a brave death, protecting his wife and son, but still…

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth shook her head, clearing away her thoughts. "Mmhmm?"

Sally looked at her, eyes tired. They were the eyes of a woman who was tired of living in sorrow. "Do you mind if I come with you to camp tomorrow? I'd like to see him."

Annabeth smiled. "Of course. I'll let Chiron know ahead of time that you'll be tagging along."

"Good night, Annabeth."

* * *

When Annabeth pulled up to Luke's elementary school, he was already waiting outside.

They drove in complete silence to camp.

Sally met her there, and together they entered the camp. Her home. Or at least it _was_.

Sally took Luke around camp, while Annabeth headed to the beach where his ashes were first.

She knelt by the grave, her hands shaking. She sat there for a while, watching the water rush up on the beach, then fade away.

There was a rustle from the edge of the forest and Luke came out.

"Mom?"

 _Annabeth, you can't cry now. Not in front of him._

"Luke…"

As Luke stood by the grave, Annabeth hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face as she thought of everything she's done so wrong when she'd tried so hard to do it right. "I love you, Luke, okay?" She felt Luke nod. "I'm so sorry I've been such an awful mom all this time. I know I have. I'm sorry. I know I've ignored you and worked crazy hours and was never home to tuck you in at night, and I feel awful for all of it. And I wish I could've been there for you for the past five years, but I can't go back in time now, and everything just seems so _wrong_."

Luke let go and smiled his perfect, ten-year-old smile. "It's okay."

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered.

Luke looked at the grave and whispered quietly, "What was dad like?"

Annabeth paused before she responded, a hundred ways she could describe him rushing through her mind. "Just like you. He loved you so much."

"I know," Luke said.

They sat there together in silence, staring at the tide of the ocean, listening to the roar of even the smallest waves.

Annabeth stood up, regaining her composure as she brushed the sand off her jeans. "Well, we have a party to attend, don't we? I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Luke smiled. "Yup! Are Uncle Jason and Auntie Piper gonna be there?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yup. Let's go on over."

As they walked away, Annabeth thought about the ocean. How it came and went, but it was always there. And every time it receded back to its home, it left a mark where it had been, a little ghost of its past. And it made her smile.

* * *

 **Okay! So, that's a wrap! (I've always wanted to say that)… Anyway, if you read it, thank you!**

 **Even if you hated it, thanks for just taking your time anyway! But also, if you want to provide any constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate that too!**

 **Personally, I liked _Ghost of Her_ better, but that's just my opinion as the writer. Besides, sometimes it's hard to have perspective on your stories when you've been staring at them forever. **

**So, since this is the entirety of this mini-set, I think I'm planning on starting a story sometime soon. I have couple of options though, so it'd make me super happy if you would read the possible summaries down below, and let me know what you think sounds good in the reviews!**

So, option 1 is:

In which Annabeth Chase, the affluent daughter of blue-blooded Frederick Chase, calls off her engagement to young Captain Perseus Jackson of the US Navy. Five years later, she's still unmarried, more cold-hearted than ever, and he comes home from deployment, still bitter.

Then, we've got option 2:

Annabeth Chase is a doctor. Or so her life commands. Her parents have been planning her life from before she was even born. But, hey, when your dad owns some of the biggest hospitals in all of New York City, you're going to ride whichever train takes you the farthest, and that's not architecture.

Percy Jackson. Code name: Riptide. Captain of the US Special Forces Alpha Team. He's always wanted to be somewhere else, but he's not really sure where. But, he's here. He has his soldiers to care for. He was his mom to take care of. He has battle scars, and he needs to hide them.

 **So, those are my two best options right now. I've got one chapter of Option 1 mostly written, and zero chapters of Option 2 written right now, but that's not really that big of a deal. Option 2 is definitely under need of more work, but it's doable I think.**

 **However, I'm leaning a little towards Option 1 because it's more prepared and the idea's been more fully flushed out, but I love Option 2's storyline all at the same time, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys (if you decide to help me out with this dilemma). Please help me out, and I'll see which one ends up being more popular based on your reviews!**

 **Either that... or I could just start both stories! (Well... one's gonna have to come first, but eventually, I'm gonna do both anyway, I think)**

 **I know I could start a poll, but I'm like super lazy... :)**

 **Anyways... thanks for reading!**

 **\- tea-made-bean**


End file.
